


lazy morning

by andrwmnyrd



Series: life goes on [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Disney References, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Boys, a glimpse on a lazy morning with their cats, bc why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrwmnyrd/pseuds/andrwmnyrd
Summary: Andrew said something unintelligible—probably something smart likeso it isorI have eyes—his words muffled because of the pillow, but before Neil could say something, there was a loud meow and soon enough Sir jumped on the bed. He made his way between them, chittering away as if filling them on everything that had happened while they slept. Andrew stirred again, turning his head to glare at the cat and turning on his back as he pushed the blanket over his back. It was the wrong move, because as soon as Sir saw the movement, he purred loudly, climbed Andrew’s back and started kneading on the blanket covering him.Andrew then fixed his glare at Neil, as if it was his fault. He sighed again and let his head fall on the pillow, turning his head.lazy morning + andreil (cats ensure)





	lazy morning

**Author's Note:**

> hallo it is i
> 
> floof

The first rays of sunlight streamed through the clouds and their curtains, making Andrew’s already pale hair glow brighter and his naked upper half seem almost gold. Since he was facing the window, Neil ended up waking up first, but he knew Andrew was going to wake up soon, so he took the remaining time to watch his sleeping form.

Only in sleep did Andrew seem soft, if that word meant anything when it came to them. His brows weren’t scrunched up and his eyes moved slowly behind his lids. One of his arms was folded under his head and the other laid still between them. He wasn’t wearing his armbands, discarded two days ago after they got home from their last home game of the season. For some days, mostly when they were home, he’d discard them and let his scars visible. 

His lips were parted slightly but he didn’t make a sound. Had it been a rough week—a week where they had tons of practice or games, Andrew would be snoring right now. Neil had tried to tell him he snores before, but his responses were variations of _too many balls to the head, I see_ and _you drool like a drinking fountain_ or sometimes, and Neil preferred those, he’d just kiss him quiet. 

Neil then knew Andrew was about to wake up; he stirred and pushed his face into the pillow, sighing. “Staring,” he croaked, without opening his eyes.

“How do you know these things,” Neil mused, shifting closer. “Morning.”

Andrew said something unintelligible—probably something smart like _so it is_ or _I have eyes_ —his words muffled because of the pillow, but before Neil could say something, there was a loud meow and soon enough Sir jumped on the bed. He made his way between them, chittering away as if filling them on everything that had happened while they slept. Andrew stirred again, turning his head to glare at the cat and turning on his back as he pushed the blanket over his back. It was the wrong move, because as soon as Sir saw the movement, he purred loudly, climbed Andrew’s back and started kneading on the blanket covering him.

Andrew then fixed his glare at Neil, as if it was his fault. He sighed again and let his head fall on the pillow, turning his head.

“He’s hungry,” Neil commented, looking around for his phone and grabbing it from the bedside table. “I told you so.”

The last time they had been to a pet shop, Neil said they should buy an auto-feeder for the cats since it was practical and easier, but Andrew deemed that as lazy and, “stupid as they are, they will eat from the top container and get fat” and that was the end of it.

Looking at them now, Neil felt a brimming sense of contentment; he felt heavy and weightless at the same time and couldn’t—didn’t want to—stop the smile from making its way to his face. He opened the camera app and aimed it at them, changing the lighting a bit and then pressing the button.

The sound of the camera shutter going off made Andrew lift and turn his head to stare at him again. His face was impassive but Neil couldn’t stop a giggle from bubbling out of his mouth; Andrew’s hair was sticking everywhere and his cheek had pillow marks. Neil’s response to it wall was to aim the camera and take another picture, earning himself a scowl.

Neil opened the gallery so he could see the results and smiled at the pictures he took. The light coming from the sun made the scene seem almost ethereal. Sir’s black and orange fur glowed and only tufts of Andrew’s hair peeked from under the blanket. He swiped left to see the other picture—on this one Andrew stared at him with an impassive face, his hair sticking everywhere and cheeks red with pillow marks and Sir’s mouth open in the middle of a meow. He’d send them to Nicky later.

Andrew got up from the bed—earning a protest from Sir as he jumped away from his back and the bed—and padded towards the ajar door saying, “One of these days you’ll wake up to a new black and orange rug and _I’ll_ be the one saying _I told you so_.” he said the last part in a condescending tone, repeating what Neil had said earlier.

“Sounds like an empty threat,” he called, watching as Sir followed Andrew out of the bedroom probably to be fed.

He rolled away from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, letting the door open since Andrew would soon be joining him. He leaned down to wash his face, letting the water do the work of waking him up for him.  
He was in the middle of brushing his teeth when Andrew showed up and checked him to the side with his hip, grabbing his own toothbrush.

Neil finished first, so he stayed while Andrew rinsed his mouth and washed his face, handing him the face towel and waited. He took his time and Neil knew he was doing this on purpose, so he clicked his tongue and took the towel from his unresisting hands, hanging it again behind him and turning his attention back to Andrew, who was already hooking two fingers on his shirt and pulling him down to a kiss.

More often than not, they’ve been letting the _yes or no_ aside when it came to simple things like kissing. It had been a bumpy road for them to get to this point, but they were sure, they were steady, and that was enough.

Neil hummed against his lips and cradled his face in his hands, extra careful in not touching him below his shoulders, seeing as he was still shirtless, but Andrew looped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, almost lifting him—he was still amazed by how strong Andrew was—and Neil let himself sag against him.

They traded long kisses, a lazy slide of tongues that had Neil feeling lightheaded and warm. “Hello,” he whispered in between kisses. Andrew didn’t answer, opting for a grunt and a squeeze of arms around his waist. 

Their kiss stopped short when Neil felt something around his legs. When they looked down, King was circling their legs lazily, pushing his head to Andrew’s calf.

Andrew released him and Neil leaned down, picking up him up, cradling him on his chest and scratching his ears. “Good morning, King. Sleep well?” 

“He’s not going to answer you,” Andrew deadpanned, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“That’s what he thinks, isn’t it, King?” he whispered conspiratorially on King’s ear. To Andrew, he said, “He’ll only speak if you believe he does,” he held King close to Andrew’s face, and the cat put both of his paws on his cheeks. “All you have to do is believe.”

Andrew stared at him amidst it all with a blank bordering pained face. “No more Disney movies for you,” he drawled, finally moving his gaze from Neil to the cat near his face. They had a staring contest that lasted for about ten seconds, but King closed his eyes for a yawn and Andrew turned and left the bathroom telling him to wash his hands.

When Neil got to the kitchen, Andrew was nowhere in sight. He figured the man had gone to the bedroom to put a shirt, so he got started on the breakfast.

He had just finished pouring flour inside the bowl when he felt a chin on his shoulders. “Did you wash your hands?” Andrew said.

Neil knew he had to be standing on his toes to fit his head on his shoulder, but he didn’t comment on it, just smiled to himself. “Yes, Mr. Ramsay, I did wash my hands.”

“Amusing,” Andrew drawled as he grasped his hips and pushed him to the side, taking the whisk from his hand. “Shoo,” he said with a flicker of his other hand. Neil sighed and hopped on the counter close to the stove, earning himself a scowl. “Get down.”

“I wonder if Aaron and Nicky know you’re a clean freak,” Neil mused, not getting down.

“I’m not a clean freak, you’re just disgusting,” Andrew countered.

Neil sighed and looked around for his phone. Remembering it’s still on the bedside table in their bedroom, he hopped down to go fetch it. When he got back, Andrew was holding the bowl close to his chest as he mixed the batter. It was a good view, his muscles working under the shirt and his focused face. Neil took another picture.

Hearing the camera shutter again, Andrew clicked his tongue but didn’t say anything. Neil hopped back on the counter and scrolled through his messages. “Nicky wants to visit next month,” he said, “and Dan made a new group chat named ‘Foxes’ reunion’.”

“No and no,” Andrew said, placing the bowl on the counter beside him.

“When and yes, got it,” he said, typing away on his phone.

Andrew sighed as if he was being difficult on purpose—he was—and fetched the griddle from the cupboard.

 

After breakfast, they washed the dishes together as usual; Neil washed, Andrew put it away.

“I’m going for a run,” he announced as he dried his hands.

“It’s cold,” Andrew commented after a few seconds, sounding almost bored. Almost. “It’s supposed to rain.”

“Hmm,” Neil fought a smile. “If you don’t want me to go, you actually have to say the words, you know.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and left the kitchen and soon Neil heard a door closing, so he followed. He opened the bedroom door just in time to see Andrew flopping down on the bed and getting under the covers.

He narrowed his eyes at the scene and made his way to the wardrobe so he could change into his workout clothes. Hearing a rustling sound, he looked at the bed again and had to supress a smile.

Andrew had moved to his side of the bed and was making a show of getting more comfortable. Usually, when Neil went running, he’d lay down in the middle of the bed with a book or his laptop, but today he didn’t. Neil debated on whether he should go forward and make Andrew say the words or give up entirely and just join him, he had decided to give up on his run the moment Andrew—indirectly—protested, he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to draw it out or not.

 _The hell with it_ , he thought as he climbed on the bed. He set the phone on the bedside table again and got under the covers, snuggling closer to Andrew, who was already staring at him with a glint in his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” Andrew replied. “I thought you were going on a run.” His brows were raised as if he was truly confused. Neil didn’t believe it for a second.

“Did you?” he muttered, and louder, “Oh, I am. Just came to say bye.” He pressed a quick kiss Andrew’s lips his lips, “Bye.”

Andrew sighed. “You are,” he wrapped an arm around Neil’s hips, pulled him closer pressing a firm but quick kiss on his lips, “So,” Another kiss, “Annoying.” Another one. “Stay.” 

“Okay,” Neil answered easily. He pulled the duvet off their faces and breathed in the chilly fresh air. “See, that wasn’t so hard.” He turned his attention back to Andrew. “And people call me the drama queen.”

“Your life, so hard,” Andrew said in a condescending tone. 

Neil hummed but didn’t answer, more interested in looking at the man in front of him. He let his hand hover over his face. “Yes or no?”

Andrew glanced at his hand. “Yes.”

Neil let the tip of his fingers touch Andrew’s cheekbones, tracing it a few times and then descending to his jaw. It was prominent, firm and working under his fingers. He touched the bridge of his nose and squeezed it lightly between his index and middle fingers. His eyes were following his movements, but when he glanced at Andrew he wasn’t scowling at him, he wasn’t staring at him impassively either—he weren’t focusing on one part of Neil’s face, eyes darting from his cheek to his lips and to his hair as if he couldn’t get enough.

“Staring,” he said, cheekily. Andrew’s eyes snapped up to his but he didn’t answer right away.

“Pipe dream,” he finally said, and Neil wondered if he was voicing his thoughts. 

“Wrong,” Neil replied, and raised his other hand to pinch both of his cheeks. “Real.”

Neil then started pushing and pulling the skin on his face. He placed his thumbs at the corners of Andrew’s mouth and pushed downward then upward, the self-made smile not matching the exasperation in his eyes. He used both of his hands to stretch his skin, making his eyes almost close. Then, he pulled and laughed at the pout formed on his lips. “I’m sorry, am I bothering you?”

“Beyond words,” Andrew said, voice muffled.

“I thought you wanted me to stay,” Neil let go of his face and pushed the corners of his lips up with his thumbs again. “But I guess I could go,” he finished, pulling the corners down.

“I thought you wanted to live,” Andrew grabbed his hands, moving it from his mouth and squeezing lightly. “But I guess I could kill you.”

Before Neil could retort he felt the mattress dip from a sudden weight, and when he raised his head he saw King laying between their feet. Andrew started nudging him off the bed with his foot, but King latched on his foot and started biting and kicking. “Long live the King,” Neil said in a deep voice.

Andrew let his head fall sideways and stared at him through narrowed eyes. “I meant it when I said no more Disney movies for you.”

At some point Sir had joined them on the bed and laid next to King. Andrew had already given up the fight, scooting his feet away so he wouldn’t touch the cats. Neil let his head fall on the pillow and didn’t even realize when he fell asleep, enveloped by the warmth of their cats on his feet, the steadying presence of Andrew beside him and the security feeling of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> i outdid myself im not even sorry they deserve the softest of lives
> 
> i took the cat's antics from my own experiences with my cats, they have no sense of privacy. mom told me she had to take my cat off me yesterday because when i was sleeping she was on top of me with her butt close to my face and her tail over my nose (i'm a heavy sleeper)
> 
> thank you for reading! oh yeah, if anyones interested id be willing to write a snippet from andrew's pov of their scene on the bed when neil's playing with his face, just hit me up @ inbox
> 
>    
> [tumblr](http://adrwmnyrd.tumblr.com)


End file.
